One is a Lonely Number
by loving-miko-to-hanyou
Summary: If all the dog-demon vampires are silver, then why...why am I gold? INUKAG
1. One is a Lonely Number Save Me

A/n: Here's the summary!  
  
Summary: Kagome, a dog-demon vampire/day walker in disguise, needs to be protected from all the other vampires. Inuyasha, also a dog-demon vampire/day walker in disguise, have to protect Kagome, but he didn't know how important they are to the vampires.  
  
*******  
  
Save Me  
  
(Kagome's P.O.V)  
  
There was blood everywhere. 18 year old Touya was running down the house halls where it was pitch black. I could hear him getting closer, even though I was in my mommy's stomach, 9 month's pregnant. I knew I had to be special for this to happen. A dog-demon vampire had just bitten my mommy. I can feel my blood changing.  
  
"Ma!" Touya yelled as he picked her up.  
  
I knew a vampire had just bitten Touya too. I feel like I can see it on his neck.  
  
"Hurry! Let's go to the hospital!" said Touya, picking mommy up bridal style. I felt mommy's left hand touch her stomach where I was at. I could feel her face filed with pain. I could feel what's everyone doing.  
  
*At Heart Hospital*  
  
"How's my mother?!" yelled Touya. I was in my brothers arms now, wrapped in a blanket, staring at how handsome my brother is even though he was bleeding through the bandage around his neck. He had dark brown hair; his eye color was changing and mixing colors to brown, to blue, to green, to yellow. His orange shirt was covered in blood, his black pants got darker from blood...  
  
"She's doing fine sir. You may go see her now." The doctor with circular glasses said.  
  
I could feel Touya running and clutching onto me. He ran so fast. I feel him slowing down and walking. I could hear the door opening slowly as he turned the knob.  
  
"Ma?"  
  
"Touya. Glad to see you ok." I heard mommy say. I could feel that he was walking towards her. He looked at me and smiled. "I'm glad that you're ok." He whispered softly to me. I slowly tugged a smile back at him. "Look ma. She smiled."  
  
Touya carried me to mommy and slowly place me in her warm arms. She looked at me and smiled a toothy smile. I smiled and giggled back. "Kagome. Her name shall be Kagome." My mommy said to Touya as she looked up at him.  
  
"What do you think we're gonna do ma? We're going to turn into dog-demon vampires soon. Kagome is a half dog-demon vampire. The vampires are surly going to try to kidnap her. What are we going to do?" I heard Touya said in a worry tone. I studied my mommy's face. She had wavy light brown hair that was over her pale face. She also had her eyes changing to different colors. To brown, to red, to orange, to yellow.  
  
"When she's 18, that's when they'll get her. they said that they needed her for a something important. I'll send her to Akemi in Japan when she's 18." She held me close to her neck. I could feel her shoulders shaking. I could feel her wet tears on my small hands.  
  
"Alright Ma."  
  
*Kagome at 5 years old*(Still Kagome's P.O.V)  
  
10: 30 PM.  
  
"Ha! A half demon and vampire!" A, 7 year old, demon vampire boy pushed me to the other side where the other demon vampire pushed me to the ground, making my 32 strawberries and basket fall to the street.  
  
"So weak!" The 2nd boy shouted. They started kicking and punching me. I just cried and held my head. "Let me finish those strawberries!" They ate every strawberry, leaving only 3.  
  
"Hmmm.They're so good! Next time Kagome, don't even try to bump into us or else I'll tear up those dog ears!" I nodded my head fast. They left laughing.  
  
I had golden hair that reached my waist, silver eyes that shined through the dark and cute golden dog-ears on top of my head. I had a white haori and red skirt on and no shoes. I went out to pick strawberries again. I loved strawberries and vanilla so much that I even smelled like it. But today, two 7 year olds "accidentally" bumped into me and blamed me. I shook my head as I picked up the strawberries into my basket and walked home. I couldn't stop crying.  
  
When I got to the front wooden door of my sky blue house, I wiped the tears with the back of my hands. I opened the door to see the stairs in front of me, living room and fireplace at my left and dining room to my right. Mommy sat in front of the fireplace, putting more wood in until she spotted me. I saw her running towards me, kneeling down to match my eye level.  
  
"Kagome! What happened to you and what's with all these markings on your face?" she asked in a worry tone. I smiled at her.  
  
"Nothing mommy! Nothing happened to me! I just fell and dropped the strawberry mommy. I'm ok mommy, see?" I smiled a toothy smile. I saw the tears in her eyes as she hugged me.  
  
"Gomen, Kagome. I'm so sorry!" I gasped and we both cried on our shoulders as we hugged each other.  
  
I knew Touya wasn't home yet. He went to the hospital to collect blood packets. Touya was still 18 and my mommy looked the same because vampires couldn't age. They both had silver streaks and golden eyes. The only thing was different from them was.me. If all the dog-demon vampires are silver, then why. why am I gold?  
  
A/N: You like?! You like?! I hope so! My first fan fic! Hope to write some more and tell me what you think! _! SMILE ALWAYS! - Loving-miko-to- hanyou! 


	2. One is a Lonely Number See the Sakura r...

A/N: So! Did you like the last chappie?! I hope so! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
  
Matte! Wait! Before you read, you must know their ages in this chappie, ok?  
  
Kagome - 18 years old. In her human form/day walker.  
  
Inuyasha - 19 years old. In his human form and of course he's a half-dog- demon/vampire/day walker – Vampire slayer  
  
Miroku – 19 years old. Just HUMAN – Vampire slayer  
  
Sango – 18 years old. Just HUMAN – Vampire slayer  
  
"____" = Talking '_____' = Thinking *____* = Sound/action/etc... (___) = My notes! _!  
  
Arigatou minna-sama! Thanks!  
  
******  
  
One is a Lonely Number – See the Sakura Blossoms rain in the spring...  
  
(Regular P.O.V)  
  
A raven-haired girl was sitting in the airport, playing with her fingers. She had cerulean blue eyes, rosy lips, and fair skin like any other human. She was wearing a tight white shirt with a strawberry in the middle and blue tight jeans that showed her curves very well. She had a black leather jacket over her left shoulder. She had a guitar right next to her. It was in its case. She had her 'shoulder to waist' backpack with her that had her school supplies and the address of Akemi and her protector.  
  
'I'm now 18 years old, I missed my flight at the airport because I had to use the stinking bathroom, my clothes are gone in the other airplane, I'm stuck here for another half- hour and I'm stuck around people who smoke!' Kagome made a sour face.  
  
"Flight 126 has just arrived. Be prepared for your flight as I call out your numbers! Thank you and have a nice day!" the speaker yelled. Kagome jumped for joy. "YES!!! Finally! Thank you Kami-sama!" With that, she picked up her guitar and went in line to hear if her number was up.  
  
*******  
  
*RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG*  
  
*SMASH! *  
  
"Arghh...." Inuyasha putted the hammer back under his pillow and got up and stretched. (A/N: AHH! You fools'! Stop drooling and read! _!) He had long black hair that reached his waist and golden eyes. He only had his blood red boxers on as he walked to his bathroom to get ready for Shikon High School.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama! Get ready for school!" a young kitsune, yelled, banging on the bathroom door.  
  
"Alright furball!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"My name is NOT furball, it's Shippo! Now hurry up because I need to go twinkie!"  
  
"Why can't you use the other bathroom Shippo?!"  
  
"Because Sesshoumaru needs to take a picture of himself! JEEZ! It's so annoying!" Inuyasha laughed at this. "He takes a long time in the bathroom! Now get out or I pee on your bed!" Now that got Inuyasha's attention. He swung the door and Shippo ran in.  
  
"Jeez..." Inuyasha smiled to himself as he thought how funny his family is. His mother being a dog-demon vampire, Shippo was his cousin; Sesshoumaru was a full-blooded demon but not a vampire, and Inuyasha, a half dog-demon vampire/ day walker. He was supposed to have silver hair and claws and fangs, but he decides keeping it, as a secret is better. Only his friends Miroku and Sango knew because all 3 of them are vampire slayers. Inuyasha wore a plain black shirt with blue baggy pants.  
  
"Inuyasha! Come get your breakfast!" his mother yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming mom!"  
  
*At the kitchen*  
  
Inuyasha gobbled up his ramen and ran out the door. His mother, Akemi, was running after him.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha! *Huff* That boy can surely run fast! I forgot to tell him that the person he was protecting was coming..." She just shrugged and went back to cook.  
  
Sesshoumaru just calmly walked down the stairs of their mansion like he was king. Shippo was running out the door to his school that was 3 blocks away.  
  
"Bye Aunt Akemi!"  
  
"Bye Shippo-chan!" "Good-bye mother." Sesshoumaru said in his cool voice.  
  
"Good-bye Sesshoumaru!"  
  
*Kagome*  
  
"AHH! I'm late for school!" yelled Kagome as she ran down the streets. She ran down the streets using her vampire power and jumped on roofs to see a large school that said "Shikon High School".  
  
"Shikon High School in Japan, HERE I COME!"  
  
She jumped on the roofs and landed perfectly in front of school. She ran in her human power. She turned right and left didn't know where she was going but ran everywhere to find a room that said "OFFICE". Just her luck, the room that said "OFFICE" was in front of her and she ran around the school.  
  
"How could I be so blind?" she asked herself. She walked in to the front desk to see the secretary talking on the phone and writing notes.  
  
"Yep, yep, yep, got that, uh-huh, yes sir I got that too, uh-huh, yeah, so that's it? Oh ok, yep, yeah..." this went on forever and Kagome's guitar was aching her arm, her side way backpack was aching her shoulders.  
  
"Ok, alright, thank you sir. Good bye and have a nice day." The lady hung up the phone. "Hello miss, may I help you today?"  
  
'Finally' Kagome thought in her head. "Well, I'm the new student here for today and will be starting on Monday and I need my schedule, so, can I get it?" The lady scanned through the files.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome, right?" the lady said as she pulled out a folder.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
The lady pulled out a slip and handed Kagome the schedule.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"Sure sweet pea. Have a nice day!" The lady just took out a nail filer and played with her nail while Kagome just rolled her eyes.  
  
*In Mr.Myouga's classroom*  
  
"Hey there Yash!"  
  
"Sup 'Roku." Inuyasha was just staring outside the window, seeing the sakura's raining.  
  
"I heard there's a new girl at this school! I also heard that she was pretty hot looking too!"  
  
Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "You say that every time a new girl comes and you always scare them off." Miroku putted a fake hurt face on.  
  
"What do you mean Inuyasha? I just wanna make friends, what's so bad about that?"  
  
Inuyasha just rolled his eyes again and stared outside to see a girl with raven hair and a white shirt on running. But that didn't get his attention, it was her cerulean blue eyes and her speed.  
  
"Class."  
  
*LOUD NOISES*  
  
"Class!"  
  
Same thing...  
  
"CLASS!!!"  
  
Now everyone shutted up.  
  
"That's much better... well, we have a new student here today. She will be starting school on Monday so please welcome her. Come in Higurashi." The classroom door slid open to reveal the, running cerulean eye, girl. Inuyasha was shocked. He just saw her outside and now she was here. Miroku was right. She IS flaming HOT. She stood at front of the class, smiling while girl's jealousy was rising and boy's whistle's was louder.  
  
"Now, Higurashi, tell us about yourself..." Myouga said as he got the class attention. Kagome thought to herself, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Well... I came from the United States, and, um... I'm 18 years old, my favorite color is white, and my favorite food is my most famous ramen!" She smiled happily at the classroom.  
  
'She's got a nice smile...' Inuyasha thoughted.  
  
"Any questions for Higurashi?"  
  
A lot of hands went up.  
  
"Yes, Miss. Chise?" "Well... Hello! I'm Chise Urashima and my question is why do you have a guitar with you?"  
  
Inuyasha saw that blush on Kagome's face before she looked at the ground. He laughed at how cute she was. 'What the HELL? Cute? When did I ever use that word?!' He smacked himself silly and waited for her answer.  
  
"Well, I had trouble at the airport so I carried my guitar with me..." Kagome bit her lip as her blushed darkened. Inuyasha had the perfect view of her blush, even though he was at the back row. He laughed silently.  
  
"Any more questions?"  
  
The class shook their heads.  
  
"Okay Miss Higurashi, you sit by Mr. Inuyasha Takashi in the corner there." Myouga pointed to Inuyasha as the class groaned and whined. As Kagome walked to her spot, some slut stuck out her foot trying to make Kagome trip, but instead, Kagome front flipped, holding her guitar above head, and landed on top of her desk. Everyone stared in shock at Kagome. Inuyasha was also shocked. Kikyou got pissed.  
  
"Nice to see you too, slut." Kagome said while Myouga was ramming about the Star Festival that was going on the next 5 weeks. Kikyou scowled. Kikyou was wearing a black tight leather short skirt and tube top. 'TOTAL slut...' Kagome thought in her mind as she smirked. Kagome got off her desk and sat down next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Nice one." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome shivered but she smiled at him.  
  
"Arigatou..." She whispered back.  
  
A/N: Hey! I hope this chapter was good! Please give me your reviews! –Loving-Miko-to-hanyou! _! SMILE ALWAYS! 


	3. One is a Lonely Number Let's Sing!

A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry for the last chapter! Like I said, I'm new around here so I don't know that much! GOMEN! Please don't sue 'cuz I don't own anything!  
  
Hope you remembered the last chapter ages! _!  
  
******  
  
Chapter 2 – Let's Sing!  
  
Kagome buried her face in her arms as she stared outside. Mr. Myouga was still chatting about The Star Festival and how it began. She admired the scenery outside until someone poked her on her back. She turned around to meet golden orbs. She seemed to get lost in them as the other person sank into her beautiful misty blue eyes. The other person broke the starring contest, blushing.  
  
"Uh... My name is-"  
  
"I know... It's Inuyasha, right?" Kagome answered. Inuyasha just shook his head 'yes'.  
  
"My name seems pretty obvious, isn't it? Since I'm the new girl here..." Inuyasha just laughed.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have lunch with me and my so- called 'gang'?" Inuyasha asked nervously smiling. Kagome didn't have to think, she just chirped "Yes!" Kagome gave him a smile that made him blush 10 shades.  
  
"Hey you up there!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome snapped their heads to face Mr. Myouga. Myouga pointed to his book of demons.  
  
"What did I just read?" he questioned. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and stood up.  
  
"Myouga-sensi, you didn't read anything yet, sir..." Kagome quietly said, looking at her desk. Myouga just knodded his head. "That's right Higurashi Kagome, I'm glad that you were listening..." with that, he turned around and chatted to the chalkboard. Kagome and Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"How did you know that he hasn't read the book yet?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome chuckled.  
  
"I didn't. I guess it was a lucky guess..."  
  
*RRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
"I guess it's the next period..." Kagome whispered to herself. *Choir*  
  
"Hello 'Yasha!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So! Did you have fun in History with the new chick?"  
  
"I'm not gonna answer..." Inuyasha fell asleep during warm-ups in his arms against his desk.  
  
"You know why?" a voice said behind Miroku. "Why?" Miroku squeaked. He slowly turned around to see his girlfriend, Sango. She wore tight blue jeans and a sky blue T-shirt with a monkey on it. Her hair was up, like always. She cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Because I'm gonna smash your face!" Sango ran after Miroku. "Why my love, why?!"  
  
*4 minutes later*  
  
"Ma, mae, me, moo~ou... Ma, mae, me, moo~ou... Ma, mae, me, moo-"  
  
*SLAM!!*  
  
"MATTE!!!!" Kagome SLAM the choir doors open, panting, and guitar in hand and shoulder to waist backpack swinging. Inuyasha jerked up. Everyone stared at Kagome. Kagome blushed in embarrassment. Ms. Akane stood up from her piano, her yellow sundress flowing, and walked towards Kagome.  
  
"Ah... So you must be the new student... Higurashi Kagome, right?" Kagome nodded slowly. Ms. Akane turned around, waving her hand to signal Kagome to follow. Whispers were heard through everyone's ears, making Kagome nervous. Inuyasha followed and got another great view of her blush. They walked in front of the class.  
  
"AHEM!" The class silenced. "Great! Today, this is our new student that will be starting here on Monday! Please welcome her!" Ms. Akane chirped, smiling. A lot of whistles and chattering continued. "Silence!" Silence... "I'm Ms. Akane and will be your choir teacher. Introduce yourself." Kagome faced the class and saw Inuyasha smiling at her. She smiled back. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, I came from the US and... I hope... um..." Kagome looked at her shoes, blushing. "I hope I'll improve singing better..." Inuyasha chuckled to himself as he got another good view of her blush, AGAIN... Ms. Akane smiled.  
  
"Now Kagome, I see that you have a guitar with you, would you like to sing for us? Today is Concert Day in choir. It's also a choir tradition for every new student to see if you're a saprano or alto. Ok?" Kagome blushed and nodded slowly. Kagome placed her pack on the ground, and then she slowly opened her guitar case to reveal a shiny pitch-black guitar. Everyone "Oooohhhh"- ed or "Ahhhhhh" –ed. Kagome strummed her guitar and strapped it around her shoulders. Right when Kagome was about to play, she faced Ms. Akane.  
  
"Ano... What song should I play?" Ms. Akane smiled at Kagome's cuteness. "Anything dear..." Kagome nodded her head and faced the crowd. Then she faced Ms. Akane again.  
  
"Ano... I need help with background and drums. Can you do that?" Ms. Akane nodded.  
  
"SANGO!"  
  
"Hai, Sensei." Sango walked towards Ms. Akane.  
  
"Help Ms. Higurashi with drums and to sing background. You are my best drummer."  
  
Ms. Akane smiled. Sango nodded and smiled at Kagome. Kagome took out her lyrics and notes and gave them to Sango. Sango went to the drummer that was behind Kagome. Inuyasha leaned over his seat to listen to Kagome better.  
  
"Um... This song is from (A/N: I DON'T OWN!) Sugar Ray called 'Falls Apart', ok?" The class nodded their heads and smiled. Kagome took a deep breath.  
  
(-----) = Sango ----- = Kagome * = Both  
  
Kagome began playing beautifully as she closed her eyes and Sango started drumming.  
  
She falls apart by yourself - No ones they're to talk or understand - Feels sustained, dries her eyes - Finds herself, opens the door inside -  
  
People see right through you - Everyone who knew you well - Falls apart, might as well - Day is long and nothing is wasted -  
  
Runaway, runaway (Sango: runaway, runaway) - Hold; hold you but your going away - Runaway, runaway (Sango: runaway, runaway) - (Want) Hold (Want) you tomorrow but you're leaving today -  
  
You walk along by yourself - There's no sound, nothing is changing - Been gone away, left you there - Emptiness is nothing you can't share -  
  
All those words that hurt you - More than you would let it show - Comes apart, by yourself - All is well and everything is wasted -  
  
Runaway, runaway (Sango: runaway, runaway) - (Want) Hold (Want) hold you but your going away - Runaway, runaway (Sango: runaway, runaway) - (Want) Hold (Want) you tomorrow but you're leaving today -  
  
Sometimes we'll feel around and this dance instead can't be down - All the sound of me on my own - Any sound of me again it's time away surround around a friend - I know where I know where no where to runaway -  
  
(Solo) -  
  
She falls apart, no one there - Hold her hand, it seems to disappear - Falls apart, might as well - Day is long and nothing is wasted -  
  
Runaway, runaway (Sango: runaway, runaway) - (Sango: Want) Hold (Want) hold you but your going away - Runaway, runaway (Sango: runaway, runaway) - (Sango: Want) Hold (Want) you tomorrow but your leaving today - *Runaway, Runaway - Hold (Want) hold you (Want) but your going away – But your leaving today, but your leaving today~~~ -  
  
(Little solo fading) -  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see jaws on the ground. She scratched her head nervously.  
  
"Um... Did I do bad? Heh, heh, ha..." Sango stood up and clapped. Soon followed the class with whistles and howls. Kagome blushed and bowed. Inuyasha was impressed. This girl his head off with her angelic voice.  
  
"Very impressive Higurashi! Your voice is beautiful!" Ms. Akane exclaimed. Sango walked over to Kagome and patted her shoulder.  
  
"You did great! How about you and me form a band?" Sango whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome smiled and nodded happily.  
  
"Okay! One question for Kagome?" Ms. Akane yelled over the students. A billion of hands shot up through the air.  
  
"Yes, Tasuki?" A guy with orange flaming hair and had fangs raised his hand.  
  
"Um... Yeah... Why did you bring your guitar anyway?"  
  
Kagome blushed. Before she could open her mouth, Inuyasha answered for her. "Because she had 'trouble' at the airport..." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome just stared at the ground, blushing.  
  
"Ok Kagome, next to Inuyasha Takashi!"  
  
A/N: OK!! Did I do well?! Please review!! Smile! _! – Loving-miko-to- hanyou! 


	4. Martial Arts? Aiya and feh?

A/N: Hey! Thank you for your reviews! Very nice! I feel so loved! ^o^! DON'T SUE! Check out my other story! So sorry that I haven't updated for a very LONG time!  
  
******  
  
HINT OF THE DAY/CHAPPIE:  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome are gonna be in every class together! How sweet! ^_^!  
  
One is a Lonely Number  
  
Chapter 4 – Martial Arts? Ai-ya and Feh?  
  
"Okay... My next class... Gym!" Kagome ran towards the gym and got her gym clothes.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned around to meet Sango.  
  
"Oh! Konnichiwa Sango-chan! You have gym too?"  
  
"Yep! BUT! I got good and bad news!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A good thing is Inu Yasha and Miroku are in this class too! The bad thing is that the boys are probably gonna check you out in that tight blue short- shorts and sweater...Especially Miroku..." Kagome giggled. They pushed the gym doors open to hear whistles and howls. Kagome blushed.  
  
*Gym*  
  
Coach Kamui Hasaki came up to the front.  
  
*TWEET! TWEET! TWEET! *  
  
Everyone went to his or her spots, except for Kagome, who stood right next to Coach Kamui. He was wearing gray swear pants and shirt. A very tall guy.  
  
"Class, we have been learning about Martial Arts since last week. Since Miss Higurashi is new here, I would like to see her fighting skills. So class, please sit at the basketball benches and wait please." Everyone went to the long benches and sat down while some boys whistled at the looks at Kagome's body. Coach Kamui set out the blue mats down the gym floor then took his fighting place. Kagome followed nervously on the mat.  
  
"Okay Miss Higurashi, I want you to give me a HARD punch."  
  
"Ya' sure?" Kagome said nervously. Kamui nodded. "C'mon. You can do it!" Kamui cheered.  
  
"Ok... Here goes nothing!"  
  
*PUNCH!  
  
*THUD! *  
  
Kamui laid down on the mat, swirly – eyed with a BIG bruise on his left cheek.  
  
"Alright Kagome!" The class cheered. Miroku leaned over to Inu Yasha.  
  
"No one has ever knocked out Coach Kamui before. And now I know not to mess with Kagome if I don't wanna get punched." Inu Yasha didn't answer. He was still in shock.  
  
"OH! Gomen na sai Sensei!" Kagome ran to Kamui. Kamui sat up, nursing his cheek.  
  
"C-c-congratulations Miss Higurashi! You're in!" The class cheered and the girl's pouted.  
  
"Now..." Kamui suddenly has a Band-Aid on his left cheek. "We are going to have Kagome versus...." A lot of boys' hands were up. "Tasuki Hamenoko." A lot of "Aww man" and "that lucky punk" were passing through the crowd. Tasuki was in Kagome's choir class before. He had orange flaming hair and had fangs. (A/N: Just like Tasuki in Fushigi Yuugi!) He came trotting up. Inu Yasha finally got out of his shock and got ready to watch the fight. Kamui never set up a girl with a boy before, so this was going to be interesting.  
  
"Ya ready to lose?" Tasuki said, taking his fighting stance. Kagome smirked.  
  
"That's my line..." Kagome stepped up. Kamui stepped in front of them.  
  
"Ready...." Every body watched closely. "FIGHT!"  
  
Tasuki made the first move by running with a fist ready to hit. Kagome didn't move but wait.  
  
"Hyah!" Tasuki sended down the punch, but to only see Kagome dissolve into thin air. Everyone gasped. Kagome had leaped up into the air and is now sending a kick down Tasuki back. Tasuki cried in pain. Kagome back flipped.  
  
"Ya missed me?" Kagome said smiling. Tasuki turned around while his left hand held his back.  
  
"Yeah... I missed you a lot!"  
  
^PUNCH^ - Tasuki  
  
*BLOCK* - Kagome  
  
^KICK^ - Tasuki  
  
*DODGE* - Kagome  
  
*UPPERCUT* -Kagome  
  
*PUNCH* - Kagome  
  
*PUNCH* - Kagome  
  
*KICK* - Kagome  
  
*PUNCH* - Kagome  
  
Right when Kagome was about to send her last punch, Tasuki was knocked out with his purple face. Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango watched in awe.  
  
*SILENCE*  
  
Kamui snapped out of his shock-ment and applaud. Soon the class followed with whistles.  
  
"Well done Higurashi! You can sit down now... Any volunteers to carry Tasuki to the nurses office?" Kagome blushed at the last note and ran to sit down next to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Great fight out there Kagome! You rock!" Sango cheered.  
  
"I admit, I think she's better than me... Great job Kagome!" Miroku said happily.  
  
"Yeah... you did good...BUT... I'm better!" Kagome jaw dropped. "YOU" she pointed to Inu Yasha. "Think YOU'RE better than me? PLE~~~EASE! The only way we know whose better is matching each other...."  
  
*CLICK! *  
  
An idea popped in Inu Yasha's head as he smirked. "You and me, 1 on 1, Monday..." Kagome grinned. "DEAL!"  
  
(A/N: Oh yeah! Just in case y'all didn't know, it's a Thursday in this story!)  
  
"Ok class.... Now, we will take out the punching bags and dummies... Practice everyone!"  
  
Everyone scurried to the bags and dummies and began during their stuff. Inu Yasha walked to a punching bag while Kagome walked to a wooden dummy.  
  
"Ok.... Breathe in.... Breathe out...." Kagome repeated to herself. Inu Yasha watched closely. Then, all in a flash, Kagome started punching and kicking the dummy so hard that wooden chips were flying every where. Everyone stared at her speed and technique with amusement. "HYAH!" Kagome punched the dummy's head over, rolling off to Inu Yasha's feet. Kagome wiped off the sweat and smirked at him, saying 'I'll be ready any time!'...  
  
'Dang... I know it's not gonna be an easy fight...' Inu Yasha chanted in his mind, staring wide-eyed.  
  
**LUNCH**  
  
"Hey!" Inu Yasha turned around to see Kagome running up to him, waving her hands up in the air. Inu Yasha smirked until Kagome was in front of him. Kagome putted a pouty face on. "You didn't wait for me you jerk! You KNEW I was new around here too!" Inu Yasha turned around walking fast.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Ai-ya..."  
  
Inu Yasha turned around with a questioning face. "Ai-ya? What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Well, what does 'feh' mean then?" Inu Yasha turned and proceeded walking.  
  
"It's MY word so don't use it." "Well, ai-ya is MY word so don't use it too!"  
  
"Yeah... whatever and let's get going..."  
  
******^^^^^******^^^^^^******^^^^^^******^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry that I didn't update for a VERY long time! It's school stuff... I HATE SCHOOL! School can be fun but... it tortures me... REVIEW! AND DON'T SUE! –loving-miko-to-hanyou! _+ Smile! 


	5. Warning

A/N: Gomen! I haven't updated very long! DON'T SUE!  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )  
  
One is a Lonely Number  
  
Chapter Five – Warning  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked to her other home. Kagome took out the paper out of her pocket and eyed it.  
  
"It says here that I have to turn left on Sui Ave..." Kagome looked forward and continued walking. She had been walking for thirty minutes, lost.  
  
Her first day at school and it was very... interesting... First it was racing roofs, running around the school, meeting the sluttish slut, and then meeting Inu Yasha and friends. And singing in FRONT of every one.  
  
Kagome fidgeted her hand that was holding the guitar. Why did it have to-!  
  
Kagome turned around and dodged a clawed hand. Kagome dropped her things and fought against the anonymous vampire with short dark black hair. Kagome caught a punch and twisted it to hear a sickening crack. The vampire howled in pain. Kagome dragged the arm behind the vampire and held the other arm. She faced the red eyed vampire.  
  
"Who sent you?!" Kagome yelled angrily. The vampire smirked. Kagome twisted the hand tighter.  
  
"I said who sent you?!!" Kagome yelled, forcing the vamp to say. The green eye vampire whimpered.  
  
"Na-Naraku!" Kagome's eyes narrowed and fiercely turn tinted gold.  
  
"Who the hell is 'Naraku'?!!" Kagome growled. Kagome, sensing more vampires behind her, released the green and fought three more. Suddenly, a human man came and helped her. The vampires scurried away. Kagome faced her older brother.  
  
"T-Touya..." Kagome said softly. Touya's pale face turned to her and smiled. He patted her head. He was at least six feet.  
  
"Kagome..." His voice was determined. "More vampires are out for you now. A hanyou named Naraku will come closer. When the time comes, he WILL go after you himself."  
  
Kagome shuffled her feet. Touya looked at her in question.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome bit her bottom lip.  
  
"I forgot my belongings at the airport..." Touya smirked.  
  
"I guess you have to go naked everyday..." Kagome smacked his arm playfully.  
  
"Hey!" Inu Yasha jumped over a fence and ran over for Kagome's safety. Touya patted her head.  
  
"Be careful little sister." With that, Touya disappeared to the shadows. Inu Yasha jogged up to her for safety. Inu Yasha sighed and looked at Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha questioned. Kagome bit her bottom lip. Inu Yasha rubbed his temples.  
  
"Lost?" Kagome nodded. Inu Yasha sighed.  
  
"Damn wench... Can't do anything without me..." Kagome smacked him on his arm. Inu Yasha chuckled.  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Just kidding! Geez..." He ruffled his black hair. "Where are you head off to?" Kagome puuled out the map and pointed to the drawn house.  
  
"Here." Inu Yasha looked at it with surprising eyes. He looked around himself, checking if her map was right.  
  
"That's my house."  
  
SILENCE.  
  
"Are you my...?" Kagome started.  
  
"...Protector...?" They stared at each other.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!" Inu Yasha yelled, pointing to her as if she was poison. He ran in circles.  
  
"This can't be happening! This can't be happening!" He repeated. Kagome quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Too bad, so sad. Now take me home!"  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
A/N: Sorry! The shortest chapter ever! 


End file.
